1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to user interface technology for operating an image processing apparatus, such as a copier, multifunction device, printer, and scanner.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus that includes a function called “command history” has been provided in the prior art. The command history function stores a combination of image processing related conditions that a user has input through a user interface section and the corresponding data of an output image to which the combination of conditions is applied, then subsequently allow the same combination of conditions to be reused. When reusing the command history, each stored output image is displayed on a user interface screen of the image processing apparatus. The user views the output images to judge whether or not the combination of conditions applied to the images is desirable and selects a desirable combination of conditions if found. The command history function eliminates the setting of each condition to lighten the task burden on the user.
In the conventional command history function, the image processed result for the original image that was input by the user is used as a reference image. For this reason, the quality of the reference image depends not only on the image processing but also on the quality of the original image itself. Therefore, a problem in the conventional apparatus was that the effect of the image processing could not be accurately determined simply from the corresponding reference image.